BNHA Scenarios
by chichi123
Summary: Basically a collection of scenarios for all the characters! This is also available on Quotev and Wattpad under the same name. I will post the links in my bio so that it'll be easier for you to find them! Requests are open and let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, all credit goes to the creator of this!
1. Introduction

**_Hello everyone! It's chichi123 here! Listen, this is just something random that popped into my head that I wanted to try out. I will only be doing characters that have been introduced in the anime since I have not read the manga as of yet, and I am also still trying to get used to everyone's personalities and stuff like that, so some people may seem OOC! Also, I will be taking requests so feel free to let me know if there's someone you want me to write for you and I'll try my best, okay? OC x Character, ships, etc are definitely allowed, so don't hesitate! I'm probably gonna avoid writing lemons, though, because I'm not so sure how it would turn out, but other than that ask for literally anything! Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this!_**


	2. Pesky Little Bug Tenya Iida

"(Y/N), you really have nothing to worry about. I'm fine, I swear." Tenya said as he watched his lovely girlfriend shuffle around. He'd been trying to convince her for the past thirty minutes to let him at least get up and walk around since he didn't want to just lay in bed all day, but the (h/c)-haired girl would have none of it.

A huff left the (h/t)-haired girl's lips as she looked over at her sick boyfriend.

"'Fine' my ass, Tenya. You were just throwing up not too long ago. You're staying in bed and that's final." She said before narrowing her eyes when she saw him sit up and get ready to stand.

"Tenya Iida, if you get out of that bed I will clobber you."

"But-"

"Tenya..."

A deep sigh of defeat left the blue-eyed male's lips as he laid back down. He should've known that the beautiful female before him wouldn't yield so easily. She was a force to be reckoned with especially when it came to the well-being of someone she cared about.

What exactly was going on that caused her to be so stern with him? A stomach bug, that's what.

The weather had already begun to change into colder temperatures in Japan, thus allowing for the gut-wrenching disease to inevitably affect his body. And so, here he was now: stuck in bed with his worrywart of a girlfriend fretting over him.

His gaze stayed on the beautiful girl as she shuffled around the room, a focused yet worried expression present on her face. She worked hard to take care of him, and it was a kind gesture that was welcomed and appreciated, but he didn't want her to overwork herself. He knew it was a part of her nature and it was honestly one of the things that made him fall for her in the first place amongst other things.

"Take a break, (Y/N)." Tenya urged gently, knowing what was going on with her. She was getting antsy to the point where she was making herself move around and do stuff.

At first (Y/N) was going to decline, but seeing the urgent expression in his eyes made her do otherwise. Sighing lightly, the (e/c)-eyed female made her way over to the bed and situated herself next to her sick boyfriend. She was thankful to have him. He treated her well, worried about her just as much as she did him, and many other positive things.

"Sorry that I'm all over the place, Tenya. I'm just antsy, you know? Anyway, are you truly feeling alright?" She said apologetically, making the blue-haired male chuckle and nod in response.

"I'm feeling better now that I know you're not going to work yourself into an early grave."

(Y/N) gave him a look.

"Tenya, I'm serious. If you feel worse then I can get something to settle your stomach."

He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, locking eyes with her.

"I'm fine, love. I'm sick, not dying. If I felt worse then you would definitely know about it."

A thoughtful expression crossed her features upon hearing his words. He did have a good and valid point.

"You are right about that." She agreed.

"So rest for a bit. My stomach feels settled for the time being and you've already gone over my room more than enough times. Relax a little bit until I need you again."

The (s/t)-skinned girl nodded and relaxed against the pillows with him, the pair closing their eyes. As they laid there in bed, they talked, joked around, and just enjoyed the other's company until they finally drifted off into a peaceful nap.

* * *

I finally finished with this! Honestly, I kind of struggled since I had no idea how to write this out, so I apologize if it's bad! Hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you to Myherogal22 on because she's the one who requested this! Also, I apologize to everyone if Iida seems OOC!


End file.
